Nunca jamas
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Este es el primer fict que publiqué de la serie Sakura... ** Cap. único**


ESTAMOS A MANO

_Fanfictions_

* * *

Tomoeda.... tiempo tenía que no pisaba ese distrito!!! El apuesto joven de mirada penetrante descendiente de la dinastía Li volvía a aquel lugar después de tanto tiempo... tantas cosas que pasaron....

Sí, ese país le cambió totalmente su vida... sonrió dulcemente al pasar por la puerta principal del aeropuerto... dejó que su mente retrocediera en el tiempo...

La última aventura que tuvo en Japón fue cuando apareció la última carta Clow - Vacío- ....

Vaya que fue más que un inconveniente pero _ella _supo manejarlo bien, a pesar de haber perdido en la batalla a todas las cartas luchó hasta el final y la capturó... fueron segundos eternos cuando esa esfera negra lo envolvió...

La carta fue cambiada y esa energía oscura al momento desapareció.... él se miraba fijamente e intrigado el traje verde, creación de Daidouji, cuando escuchó su dulce y temblorosa voz - _Ya sé que ahora no sientes nada por mí, pero no importa...¡te quiero!-_

No podía creerlo y no importa cuántas veces lo recuerde... esas palabras las tiene marcadas, como un tatuaje, en su corazón

Los meses que vinieron después fueron simplemente maravillosos... claro que continuó entrenando en magia!!! No podía quedarse atrás de su amada... pero tomó otro rumbo.... ya no quería competir más contra ella... aunque últimamente estaba perturbado.... escuchaba voces.... ¿acaso se volvería loco?.... sentía diversas emociones que no le correspondían...

Y en especial podía decir que sentía lo que sentía Sakura cuando la tenía cerca en las veces que ella viajaba a Hong Kong... una emoción que no le pertenecía... una ansia que no le correspondía... y al despedirse una tristeza muy profunda de igual intensidad pero diferente a la vez...

Seguía de pie frente al aeropuerto.... debía tomar pronto un taxi

Intentó dejar a un lado sus pensamientos pero volvió esa sensación.. una inesperada felicidad... al voltear los brazos de su amada lo envolvieron fervientemente

- Llegaste!!! ¡Oh, Syaoran! Me siento tan feliz- comentó Sakura con esa sonrisa _especial_ que solo se la brinda a él y con la cual lo había enamorado

- Sí... no hace mucho- comentó entre perturbado y fascinado... juraría que la sintió pero no por la presencia de la magia.... y estaba totalmente seguro que no se encontraban solos... sentía a dos seres que aún no aceptaban ese noviazgo... sentía un profundo apoyo

- Ya déjense de esas cosas... Oye, mocoso... mientras no te cases con ella no puedes pegarte demasiado!!!- reclamó Touya desde el auto... junto al hermanito celoso estaba el _oso de felpa_ también dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

- Por favor... déjenlos... se los ve tan lindos- recalcó Tomoyo filmando la escena y riendo por ver a Li sonrojarse al instante

- No puedo creerlo!!! Muchos pretendientes de donde escoger al azar y Sakura tuvo que fijarse en ese- afirmó Kero

- ¿Para que vienen entonces si no soportan verlos así?- preguntó Tomoyo a la pareja encelada

- Para que ese chiquillo no se sobrepase con MI hermana-

- Pero si están a 3 semanas de casarse- le recordó Tomoyo y dirige su cámara al rostro del joven Kinomoto.... eso sería digno de grabarse... lentamente se descomponía del coraje.... echaba humo!!! parecido cuando Li veía lo demasiado amable que era Sakura con......

Rayos!!! Tuvo que recordarlo!!!

Hiragizawa!!!...

Nunca más volvió a presentarse... todo se limitaba a llamadas, cartas que tardaban meses en llegar!!! Y siempre era lo mismo... se encontraba bien y deseaba que todos estén igual!!! Sí, todo estaba igual desde que partió!!!

Syaoran acababa de brindarle un suave beso a su prometida e inesperadamente le llegó esa sensación de tristeza profunda pero supo disimular bien su preocupación...

* * *

Dos días después se celebraba un brindis por la felicidad de la pareja... llegaron aquellas pequeñas amistades de secundaria... y el centro de atención no eran precisamente los novios sino Yamasaki quien estaba con una extraña historia acerca del origen de los pasteles de boda y todo relacionado a ello... Chiharu estaba a punto de agarrarlo del cuello y apretarlo lentamente

Tomoyo miraba divertida la escena pero apenas podía disfrutar la reunión.... Hiragizawa no llegó... En cambio un joven que conoció no hace mucho en la empresa de su okaasan (madre) se encontraba allí... era muy alegre y extrovertido... pero le faltaba algo.. quizá un poco de _magia_!!!

Syaoran conversaba con su querida Sakura quien tenía entre sus brazos a Kero...

- Sé que no es el momento pero algo extraño me está pasando!!! Escucho voces... siento cosas- expresó algo preocupado

- Eso es normal- se entrometió Kero - Tienes magia y puedes hacerlo, mocoso-

- No es a lo que me refiero, muñeco de felpa!!!-

- Kero, basta!!!- le reprochó Sakura... vio nuevamente a su novio y lo notó muy preocupado... Syaoran la tomó suavemente de los brazos quitando al guardián del sol y entregándoselo al joven amigo de Tomoyo que justamente pasaba cerca de la pareja dirigiéndose a la joven Daidouji.... El chico sabía (al menos creía) que a Tomoyo le encantaba tener al extraño osito

- ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó intrigada Sakura...

- El muñeco puede sacarme de una duda... estoy más que seguro que ese joven le pedirá matrimonio a Daidouji-

* * *

Tomoyo lo miraba sumamente sorprendida y sin querer dejó caer al guardián.... el joven volvió a entregárselo sonriendo nerviosamente

- No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora.... tu madre me ha trasladado a Italia... si deseas ir conmigo te esperaré en el aeropuerto después de la boda de la Srta. Kinomoto.... por favor piénsalo...- al finalizar se retiró gentilmente

- Oye, Tomoyo!!!- reprochó en voz baja Kero adolorido

- ... L.... lo siento- tartamudeó en el mismo tono... se sentía confundida...

Kero no dijo más.. sabía que su amiga tenía mucho que pensar!!!

¿Otro matrimonio quizás?

* * *

Sin duda alguna era su máxima creación!!! Y la estaba filmando!!! Suerte que Yukito le haría el favor de filmar toda la boda pero ahora aprovechaba que estaba en el cuarto de Sakura grabándola de pies a cabeza....

- Divino!!! Es tu grandioso día- afirmó sonriendo gentilmente... disfrutaba al máximo estos momentos con su mejor amiga... después que sea lo que el destino quiera... ya estaba harta de pensar!!!

Sakura estaba sonrojada.... y más que feliz.... miró por primera vez a su amiga de una forma misteriosa e intrigante...

- Tú también serás feliz... esto te lo debo!!!- y salió de la habitación

Tomoyo le entregó la cámara a Yukito que partió antes que ellas a la iglesia.... Daidouji era la dama de amor y por lo tanto no podía filmar nada... En el auto, conducido por Touya, las jóvenes seguían conversando del futuro

- Quiero ser la madrina del primero y del segundo y de todos los hijos que tengas- afirmó mirando a Touya... lástima que no tenía nada para memorizar el rostro del celoso que anhelaba que ese día lloviera piedras sobre el mocoso

- Si tienes que viajar hoy, no tomes el avión!!! El mar es mucho mejor- recalcó Sakura aún intrigante

* * *

- Calma, calma- se repetía Syaoran nervioso y temblando más que si estuviese en el polo norte... estaba igual de helado y sudoroso a la vez

- Don't lose temper- (No te alteres) expresó su padrino de bodas con un perfecto inglés y una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué apareces ahora, Hiragizawa? De no saber que eras responsable en tus promesas escogía a Yamasaki- comentó extrañamente calmado Syaoran

- Allí viene Sakura... Vaya que está preciosa!!!- mintió Eriol haciendo enrojecer a Li y congelarse más que un témpano

Al percatarse de la mentira (y de lo esquivo que estaba el joven de mirada traviesa y pasiva a la vez) el novio no continuó interrogándolo sino que utilizó su última habilidad descubierta... se concentró mirando al chico....

_--- Hay cosas que aún no puedo enfrentar!!! No entiendo lo que me ocurre... A mí!!! Que creí controlar lo que estaba a mi alrededor!!!---_

Eriol negó con la cabeza indisimuladamente... no entendía porqué meditaba eso ahora que ella cruzaba por la entrada principal

Las fotos se hicieron presente por parte de las guardaespaldas de toda su vida... su madre contemplaba con los ojos llorosos a la joven Daidouji... anhelaba que su preciosa heredera elija pronto a un esposo porque pretendientes no le faltaban... aunque sea que elija al _novato_ de la empresa que a leguas se nota que está impactado con ella

_--- Los años podrán seguir su curso y sigues igual!!! Divina!!! Linda!!! Como tú dirías.... Es increíble que tú, sin ningún conjuro mágico, me has hechizado con tu mirada... y tu voz... desde hace tanto tiempo la tuve presente... mucho antes de conocerte.... y la inmortalicé en dos cartas Clow!!!---_

Eriol sonrió levemente entre nostálgico y resignado y no tuvo el valor suficiente para mantener la mirada al encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos.....

* * *

La ceremonia se realizó milagrosamente sin inconvenientes.... Touya no dijo nada en lo absoluto ante la mirada de los presentes....

Claro que el colmo hubiese sido que el oso de felpa que cargaba gentilmente Daidouji hablara para impedir la boda...... También se encontraba Nakuru con un extraño muñeco de peluche negro... lo chistoso para los presentes es que ambos muñequitos tenían alas!!! Tal vez se estaban poniendo de moda

Kaho, que se encontraba junto a su querido _amigo_ Touya, no sabía que era más divertido.... si ver como su acompañante aún anhelaba destrozar a golpes a su ahora cuñado o como Nakuru era el centro de atención quitándole el trono a Yamasaki

- Su nombre es suppi- aseguró la guardiana con una seriedad increíble.... a Spinel Sun le brotaban las venas del coraje

Sakura hablaba sonrientemente con Yukito..... en un momento, como si le pidiera un enorme favor, le toma las manos... el joven asiente a su petición

* * *

- Amo Eriol.... ¿En qué momento nos vamos? Rubi moon me está ridiculizando demasiado- se quejó en voz baja Spinel al estar cerca del joven quien sonrió divertidamente y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando un papel de apariencia muy antigua flotaba directamente hacia el joven mago... tomó la misiva entre sus manos y leyó intrigado... miró hacia la única pareja con magia y ambos estaban conversando aún con Tsukishiro

* * *

Nakuru se acercó a los novios apenas se quitó a los admiradores de suppi de encima

- Felicidades!!! Al fin se casaron!!! Me alegro por ustedes y por verle la cara a Touya- recalcó riendo picaronamente

- Disculpa Aki...- comenzó Yukito pero la joven le cortó negando con el dedo y guiñándole un ojo

- O me llamas Nakuru o sino poderosa Rubi moon-

- Bien, Nakuru... Yue desea enfrentarse a Rubi moon...- afirmó suavemente

Nakuru sonrió satisfactoriamente.... anhelaba desde hace tiempo probar verdaderas fuerzas contra el juez y apenas se acercó Eriol se le abrazó tiernamente solicitándole que la dejara quedarse un tiempo... parecía una chiquilla pidiéndole a su padre un pony de regalo.... y Eriol, como padre consentidor, no pudo negarse

El joven mago se llevó a Spinel Sun a hablar seriamente.... es más que seguro que Kero se sienta mal por la partida de Sakura y quizá un poco de compañía no le vendría mal...

- ¿Y usted amo?- preguntó algo preocupado el muñeco versión negra

- Estaré bien!!! No te preocupes- afirmó Hiragizawa con su sonrisa de siempre

* * *

La fiesta había acabado pronto... al menos para los novios que se marcharon temprano.... y detrás de ellos Eriol alistaba todo para su regreso a Inglaterra... su misión había terminado... y comenzaba otra

_Pronto te enfrentarás a mí!!!_

Prefirió ignorar la nota sin fundamentos.... no tenía ni siquiera remitente

Salió del lugar de la recepción y en su automóvil se dirigió al puerto.... sería un largo viaje desde Japón a Inglaterra... sintió nuevamente la soledad..... bueno, cuando ya se harte de tenerla seguro que creara nuevos seres para alejarla

Al llegar a su equipado yate se asombró enormemente al encontrarse con Daidouji mirando fijamente al mar....

_-- Simplemente linda!!!!--_

Quizá debería poner en claro ese punto de su vida.... y se acercó a la joven

- Es un placer haberte encontrado- comentó con su misma expresión sonriente mientras le abría la puerta del yate.... Tomoyo dudó por un segundo pero no debía despreciar la invitación del joven

- Sólo pensaba- respondió al ingresar a la confortable y sencilla sala

_- Si tienes que viajar hoy, no tomes el avión!!! El mar es mucho mejor-_

¿Por qué esa frase no salía de su mente?

* * *

- Esta felicidad se la debo a Daidouji..... - afirmó Syaoran tomado de la mano de su joven esposa

- Y también al Mago Clow- agregó Sakura recostándose en su pecho... una suave brisa los envolvía

- ¿Comenzamos?- preguntó el joven y la abraza sutilmente

* * *

Eriol no dejaba de contemplarla y estuvo por romper el silencio pero sintió una extraña presencia... no queriendo alarmar a su acompañante salió sutilmente a cubierta

_-- ¿Quién eres? --_

_Pronto te enfrentarás a mí!!!_

_-- No ahora!!! No puedo!!! --_

_El destino jamás espera_

El cielo se cubrió de oscuridad... los vientos comenzaron a golpear fuertemente contra el mar.... Desde abajo Tomoyo sintió que algo no andaba bien y subió.... Eriol inmediatamente la alejó de cubierta.... una extraña energía, invisible para alguien sin poderes, los tenía envueltos

Transcurrieron horas.... tal vez tres... desde que esa tormenta los atrapó estando en la orilla... Eriol suponía que estaban demasiado alejados a las costas... se sentía preocupado... ninguno de sus conjuros pudo contra esa misteriosa fuerza

_-- Es más poderoso que yo!!! ¿Y si intenta hacer algo peor? ¿Y si no puedo salvar a Daidouji de esto? --_

- ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?-

- No tengo sueño- contestó pasivamente aún sentada en el sofá de donde no se había movido para nada.... vaya que tenía suerte para estar metida en medio de conjuros y sin tener siquiera una pizca de poder

La energía seguía envolviéndolos... las manos de Eriol brillaban insistentemente pero todo conjuro rebotaba automáticamente ¿Qué podía hacer? Si estuviera solo no habría inconvenientes, pero estaba con.... con.... ella quien seguía pensativa

Tomoyo suspiró profundamente

_« Tal vez si hubiese tomado el avión..... Con esta tormenta deben tener inconvenientes!!! » _meditó la chica su pasivo rostro comenzó a preocuparse _« Oh, no.... ¿Estará bien? »_

- ¿Qué te perturba?- preguntó Eriol al momento que sus manos dejaron de brillar, esto pasó desapercibido para Daidouji

- Es que... tenía que tomar un avión a Italia... Seguro que ahora tienen problemas- comentó la joven

- Es una suerte que no hayas ido... ¿Acaso tu madre iba en ese avión?-

- No, un joven empleado de la empresa de mi madre fue trasladado a Italia y él me pidió que yo.... me case con él- expresó algo dudosa.... disimuladamente observó su rostro.... ningún cambio... él seguía con ese estado pasivo

Eriol solamente asintió en respuesta.... el yate comenzó a mecerse más toscamente y la brisa estaba violentándose más... otra tormenta los acechaba... y otra vez ese poder

_-- Sólo deja en libertad a mi acompañante y me enfrentaré a ti ... magia contra magia..... ella no tiene nada que ver en esto --_

_¿Tanto te importa?_

_-- Es mi amiga--_

_No tomaste en serio mi mensaje_

_-- Ni siquiera tenía remitente!!! ¿Quién eres? --_

No obtuvo respuesta..... Una energía envolvió a Tomoyo y la trasladó a cubierta

_-- Espera, con ella no te metas... es a mí a quien quieres --_

Eriol estaba furioso golpeando a esa extraña fuerza con sus conjuros, afuera el mar chocaba ferozmente contra la embarcación empapando a Tomoyo en un solo instante... y para colmo comenzó a llover repentinamente... el viento también se violentaba más a cada instante

_¿Qué pasaría si la pierdes?_

_-- ¿Perderla? ¿Cómo se puede perder algo que no se tiene? --_

_Eriol Hiragizawa eres un cobarde.... temes a la soledad teniendo la solución cerca de ti.... ¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas a sentirte solo? ¿Crear más guardianes?_

La energía dejó a Tomoyo pero la tormenta y la lluvia seguían su curso normal.... Eriol provocó un escudo de poder protegiendo a su amiga y haciendo aparecer su báculo provocó una ráfaga de viento que contrarrestaba al que los golpeaba sin cesar... también hizo aparecer una barrera de agua que cubría todo el yate... La mirada del joven mago era de coraje, seguía teniendo ese semblante misterioso, pero solo reflejaba ira

_-- Te estás metiendo con alguien experto, no me provoques --_

_Tú has provocado todo esto_

La tormenta cesó repentinamente.... el cielo se despejó.... todo estaba temporalmente en calma

Tomoyo se sentó en la cubierta totalmente empapada y nerviosa

- ¿Quién está haciendo esto?- su tono de voz era una mezcla de incomprensión y fastidio

- No lo sé.... No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada malo te pase- Eriol la tomó del brazo y bajaron... en la sala el joven le entregó una toalla... Tomoyo se abrazó a sí misma.... comenzó a tener frío

La joven había entendido que el mago la miraba con ternura y amistad..... eso le dolía y no podía siquiera mirarlo.... Eriol, por su parte, seguía con ese semblante misterioso pero se tranquilizó al ver a Daidouji sin ningún daño físico.... sintió el temor de la chica y también una tristeza, dedujo que era porque....

_-- No pudo reunirse con su prometido!!! --_

El chico se le acercó silenciosamente... pensaba en algo para darle ánimos pero nada se le venía a la mente... estaba allí tan frágil e indefensa sin su linda sonrisa iluminándole el rostro....

Eriol negó con la cabeza!!! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? El tenerla cerca lo perturbaba más que en el simple hecho de pensar en ella

Sin palabras la abraza sutilmente... Tomoyo no respondía al abrazo... estaba paralizada y dudaba en cómo reaccionar... no sabía que sentimientos ponía Eriol al tenerla entre sus brazos

_« Amistad, simplemente amistad!!!_ »

La joven sonrió tristemente intentando separarse pero no podía.... estaba prisionera entre sus brazos.... ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

- .... No.... no te cases- tartamudeó finalmente sin verla siquiera a los ojos.... Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven sintiendo el suave aroma de su larga y húmeda cabellera..... intentó rectificar sus palabras pero sólo decía frases incoherentes

Tomoyo se aleja suavemente cuando sintió que Eriol no la aprisionaba contra él

- Hiragizawa- le llamó suavemente sacándose esas estúpidas ideas románticas de la mente... quería tener los pies en la Tierra... debía tener los pies en la Tierra - No juegues conmigo-

Eriol no se atrevía a mirarla, suspiró profundamente dejando de abrazar completamente a Tomoyo quien creía que el juego se acabó... apenas pudo advertir que la tomaba de las mejillas y la besaba en los labios

- No quiero huir más de ti- apenas contestó entre los besos

Por un momento él se olvidó del mundo que los rodeaba, se olvidó que estaba a mitad de una _pelea_ contra quien sabe... se olvidó de sus temores y soledad... solo tenía cabeza para ella...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mírame, rendido a tus pies así...  
Amándote, llenándome de ti...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuánto tiempo anheló que se decidiera a actuar.... siempre tuvo esa actitud pasiva hacia ella, como si fuera su hermana, y lo que estaba haciendo era huir de ella, de sus sentimientos que dejó en total libertad en ese instante... no lo detuvo, no hizo nada por detenerlo (nadie en sus cabales lo haría, o sí?) sino que lo incentivo a que continuara más.... Tomoyo agradeció mentalmente a quien provocó ese encuentro

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Navegamos entre ese tormentoso mar  
Y al final la tempestad nos trajo aquí....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tomoyo correspondía fervientemente a sus caricias, a sus besos esporádicos y suaves.... Eriol se estaba encargando personal y amorosamente de quitarle el frío que ella tenía y a la vez dejando a un lado sus estúpidas ideas de negar más sus sentimientos, ella lo enamoró, sin darse cuenta, pero lo enamoró.... y a él le costó no solo aceptarlo sino decidirse... antes ignoraba si era correspondido pero ahora la duda estaba resuelta... ella lo amaba y por eso que no fue al aeropuerto a encontrarse con _ese tipo!!!_ Al imaginarla siquiera casada con otro y al sentirla en peligro reaccionó

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa al recorrer con sus manos el desnudo pecho de Tomoyo.... la abrazó contra su cuerpo.... Tomoyo le daba suaves besos en el cuello y acariciaba su espalda

El simple contacto de sus cuerpos la estimulaban más... dejaba que él poco a poco vaya despojándola de la humedecida ropa... Tomoyo sonrió suavemente al instante que lo ayudaba a deshacerse de la ropa de él, puesto que no iba a permitir que el chico se resfríe =P

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Siente mi corazón buscándote...  
Mis ojos ya llenándose de ti..

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Todo se lo había ocultado.... noches en vela pensando en el mañana.... ni la creación de sus dos últimos guardianes llenaban ese vacío que siempre tuvo y que se agrandó más cuando partió de Japón dejando atrás a muchas personas....

Placer... esa era la única palabra que describía la sensación que pasaba por el cuerpo desnudo de ella al sentir las caricias de Eriol por sus sagradas e inexploradas partes... Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita al ver cómo Eriol descendía cada vez más con sus manos comenzando desde el cuello hasta sus piernas pasando por sus senos y vientre

Eriol se quedó disfrutando con sus labios cada centímetro de los pechos de Daidouji... ella se mordió los labios sintiendo más fuerte esa corriente de éxtasis

Amor... es lo que él le entregaba en cada beso, en cada caricia... Tomoyo deslizó sus dedos por la oscura melena de su amante y se la apretó un poco al sentir una tembladera recorrerle la piel... Eriol seguía dándole masajes circulares y besos cada vez menos cortos y más intensos

Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás... al principio nerviosa comenzó a dejar huellas en la blanca piel de su amado, luego ya se sentía libre para amarlo, y con derecho para devolver cada gemido que él le estaba provocando

Su voz.... él pensó que la más hermosa melodía era la de ella cantando... pero le halló mayor fascinación a su voz brotando gemidos de placer... suaves y delicados, pero no dejaban de ser intensos...

En lenguaje silencioso Eriol le decía mucho a Tomoyo y ella le comprendía.... Por estar haciendo de cupido la misma flecha les traspasó el corazón a ambos dejándolos unidos (Wow!!! Me ha encantado esta frase!!! Y es mía!!!)

Una extraña mezcla de dolor y satisfacción... es lo que pasó por la chica al sentir como su interior se ajustaba al cuerpo del chico... él imaginaba lo doloroso que podría ser para ella... así que se deslizó con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla y no dañar así la magia del amor que habían provocado

La segunda entrada fue menos dolorosa y más placentera... cada instante se alejaba más la sensación de dolor... lo que invadía su cuerpo era satisfacción plena... Tomoyo sentía el cuerpo de su amante balancearse cuidadosamente sobre ella

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Si supieras cuántas noches te he soñado aquí...  
Si supieras cuántas veces me perdí...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_-- Nunca sentí antes esto.... mi preciosa Daidouji.... este vacío solo tú has podido llenarlo.... no te apartes de mí...--_

_« No podría hacerlo... me has hechizado... »_

_-- ¿Me hablas de hechizos? Aunque sea yo poseo poderes y tú sin magia me has encantado.... Nunca te irás de mí, así tenga que aprisionarte...--_

Tomoyo lo abrazó fuertemente al instante que sintió el más fuerte orgasmo recorrerle todo su cuerpo... la escuchó respirar agitadamente... ella lo tomó del rostro para besarlo y tratar de calmar esa sensación que aún la invadía..... sintió que él se estremecía... sintió que su interior se llenaba... lo sintió sonreír

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya no te irás...  
_nunca jamás..._  
mi prisionera tú serás....

Nunca jamás....  
_nunca jamás..._  
sentí el amor que tú me das, no!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Recostada en su pecho suspirando profundamente y feliz... estaba abrazada al hombre de su vida... ¿Tenía que pasar todo eso para que finalmente estén juntos? Entonces, si nada de lo que pasó ocurría, cada quien seguía por su lado...

- Hiragizawa- expresó suavemente

- ¿Después de lo que ha pasado aún me llamas por mi apellido?- comentó divertido el joven mago acariciando su desnuda espalda

- Eriol- respondió sonriendo - ¿Por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo?- usó un tono pasivo al hablar

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Mi querida Tomoyo.... no estaba identificado con este sentimiento... no creí que fuera amor y no imaginaba siquiera que llegaras a corresponderme... me sentí confundido y decidí alejarme de ti.... pero ya ves que no pude resistir más teniéndote cerca... demasiado cerca... -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ven a mí y déjame quererte así...  
Mi cuerpo está llenándose de ti...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daidouji se apartó ligeramente para darle la cara

- ¿Ibas a quedarte así? ¿Sin buscarme?-

- Siempre estuve solo, amor, cuando me cansaba de la soledad creaba a los guardianes.... pero les dejé la libertad de elegir su propio destino.... No podía aferrarte a mí, ni siquiera a mis creaciones las até-

Tomoyo se sonrojó ligeramente

- ¿A mí también me dejarás?- preguntó algo dudosa

Eriol rodó sobre ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos

- ... Esto ahora es diferente... Mucho me costó tenerte así.... ¿Crees que te soltaré con facilidad?-

Volvió a besarla con ternura y pasión a la vez....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A partir de hoy mi vida vuelve a renacer...  
A partir de hoy mi dueña eres tú...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Sus manos seguían unidas... ya no brillaban, pero seguían aferrados uno al otro... Sakura levanta su mirada hacia la de su joven esposo... sintió que la amaba... pero también sintió cómo la deseaba... ella se estremeció al imaginar siquiera los próximos minutos... por primera vez ella era la sonrojada mientras que él tenía su hermoso tono de piel normal

- Sabes que te amo- dijo Syaoran con una seductora voz

- Lo sé- contestó con temblorosa voz mordiéndose los labios

- Supongo que también imaginarás que te deseo-

- Lo sentí- afirmó tímidamente abrazándolo y escondiendo su ardiente rostro en el pecho del chico

Syaoran sonrió nerviosamente... sabía que ella tenía miedo, una pequeña dificultad que no tenía prevista en la noche de bodas... pero gracias a esa extraña habilidad adquirida también sabía que Sakura no dudaba ni un instante

La besó al principio suavemente... sus labios se deleitaban con los de ella a cada contacto

Ella tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a desabrochar de la blanca camisa de su amor... Syaoran, por su parte, solamente bajó el cierre del vestido para que éste caiga en la alfombra de la habitación

Sakura aumentó la intensidad del beso al momento que el joven comenzó, con sus manos, a recorrer cada milímetro de la tersa piel de la heredera de las cartas.... ella dejó a un lado sus temores y se concentró en las nuevas sensaciones que descubría

Syaoran comenzó a descender con sus labios, exploraba con total libertad el cuerpo de su esposa... de los labios de Sakura salió el primer gemido de placer... apenas audible, apenas perceptible... lo que le indicaba al joven que iba por buen camino

La tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama... Sakura lo haló hacia ella besándolo fervientemente... sus manos descendieron para deshacerse del pantalón

- No es justo que tú sigas semidesnudo- le confesó sonriendo suavemente

Syaoran la miró unos instantes para verificar a lo que ella se refería.... parecía una diosa por su belleza y él estaba seguro que su amor no lo cegaba... Ese era el mejor traje que le había visto.... la desnudez total de su esposa

Sin palabras comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por los pechos de la chica.... le acarició los brazos y tomó sus manos... las besó tiernamente... nuevamente la contempló suspirando profundamente... el amor, para él, tenía una hermosa mirada verde esperanza, una cabellera corta de color canela, unos labios muy seductores, y un cuerpo perfectamente formado

Sakura se recostó encima de Syaoran besando apasionadamente su cuello... recorriendo con sus manos el torso del joven... el calor de sus cuerpos tan intenso como el amor que se profesaban

Ella lo tomó del rostro besándolo suavemente mientras sus caderas se acomodaban entre las piernas de Syaoran... Sakura le mordía suavemente los labios tratando de aguantar con todas sus fuerzas el dolor de la desfloración.. Syaoran la tomó de las caderas y la ayudó a ir más despacio al instante en que sus labios se deslizaron a los desnudos pechos de su esposa logrando que Sakura se relajara más

Ella dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el del joven que la abrazó dulcemente

- Wo ai ni, Sakura- le susurró al oído... ella asintió suavemente

* * *

Syaoran se arreglaba la camisa sentado en el borde de la cama.... Sakura, desnuda totalmente, lo abrazó por la espalda y le daba suaves besos en el cuello

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas?- preguntó al momento que su esposo la tomaba entre sus brazos

- Mejor de lo que te imaginas- afirmó el joven besándola

- Estoy tan feliz- admitió recargándose en su pecho

- Y estarás mucho mejor- comentó Syaoran haciendo sonrojar a su esposa....

Li la mira y al verla con ese tono no pudo menos que reírse

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- la interrogó divertido

- En lo mismo que tú- le contestó entre tímida y picarona

El chico la recostó en la cama comenzando una lluvia de besos por todo su cuerpo... Sakura suspiró profundamente a cada contacto de los labios contra su piel... al llegar a sus labios Sakura le rodea la espalda con sus piernas y abraza suavemente su cuello

- Ai shiteru, Syaoran- murmuró en un esporádico beso antes de que sus cuerpos nuevamente se conectaran... la respiración de los dos jóvenes amantes era cada vez más dificultosa....

* * *

Más calmado Eriol se percató que su enemigo había abandonado el campo de batalla para su suerte pues por nada del mundo le hubiese gustado interrumpir su maravilloso momento con Daidouji....

El viento los mecía suavemente.... como si los acurrucara.... quizá por eso Tomoyo estaba durmiendo plácidamente... nada los podía interrumpir... nada... excepto el sonido del celular de Hiragizawa

_-- ¿Quién podría ser? --_

- Hello- contestó acostumbrado al lenguaje inglés

- Eriol!!! Where are you?- preguntó preocupada Nakuru por la otra línea

- Oye, no necesitas hablarle en inglés- escuchó a Spinel reprocharle y se metió en la conversación - Amo Eriol... sentimos una extraña energía en el mar y debido a que usted viajaba nos preocupó.... incluso la señorita Kaho se encuentra con nosotros preocupada-

- They don't have reason to worry- (No tienen porqué preocuparse) Eriol hablaba en inglés para que Tomoyo no se entere que estaban preocupados por ellos aunque juraría que ella estaba profundamente dormida - I'm perfectly well- (Estoy perfectamente bien)

- Si usted lo asegura.... también le llamamos para informarle que Tomoyo se encuentra extraviada- agregó Spinel

- Eriol, We know how much she is interested, although you don't want to admit it- (Sabemos lo mucho que ella te interesa, aunque no quieras admitirlo) Nakuro seguía con esa manía de hablarle en inglés

- That finished, don't worry about anything, we are well- (Eso se acabó, no te preocupes por nada, estamos bien) Eriol trató de no echarse a reír ante sus palabras, se sentía muy feliz

- WE ARE WELL???- repitió la chica casi cayéndose de la impresión - T... that.... m...me-ans.....- (E...eso s... sig-ni-fi-ca) tartamudeó comenzando a estallar en carcajadas - Finally- (Por fin) susurró agradeciendo por sus súplicas escuchadas

- Then we don't bother it more, master- (Entonces no lo molestamos más, amo) Spinel estaba pasivo y cortó la llamada debido a que la joven estaba casi paralizada de la alegría y lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a Touya y lo abrazó fervientemente, (tipo escenas de serie) pero lo soltó al instante y después hizo lo mismo con Yukito y al final agarró a Spinel Sun y lo lanzó al aire como si fuera realmente un muñeco de felpa

* * *

Eriol miraba aún a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos... suspiró pasivo y le besó su lacia cabellera...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Si supieras cuántas noches te he soñado aquí....  
Si supieras cuántas veces me perdí...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La chica abrió los ojos al instante y se recostó más cerca de él... tenía algo de frío y el mago era experto para quitárselo

- ¿A quiénes le confesaste que estábamos juntos?- preguntó casi aguantando una risita

Su amante la miró entre sorprendido, perturbado y sonrojado

- I also speak English- (También hablo Inglés) le confesó la chica besándole la mejilla de una forma muy tierna

- Nakuru & Suppi- sonrió ampliamente cogiéndole las mejillas para darle un esporádico beso seguido de otro más largo

Pero ¡¡¡Qué rabia!!! Nuevamente el celular sonó, Eriol dejó que timbrara unas cinco veces antes de soltarla

- Hello- contestó algo serio

_- Yo también me molestaría si me interrumpieran en un momento como ese-_

Eriol intentó identificar esa extraña voz... miró preocupado a su amada y por un extraño temor la recostó en su pecho

El tono de voz extraño se iba aclarando lentamente.... dejó de ser una extraña voz para convertirse en dos de distintos géneros: una masculina y una femenina

_- Pero no te preocupes.... sólo fui guía para encontrarte con tu verdadero amor-_

De pronto la voz femenina se detuvo

_- Además era mi desquite.... me hiciste lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.... pero yo no llegué tan lejos como has llegado tú.... lo mío se limitó a un abrazo-_

- Li Syaoran- sentenció el mago sobresaltado

_- Además manipulaste a Syaoran con esos dichosos hilos, me asustaste demasiado en esa ocasión-_

- Kinomoto Sakura.... Oh, perdón, Li Sakura-

_- Lo lamentamos.... espero que disfrutes tu luna de miel, como nosotros lo haremos... Es todo-_

La llamada se cortó... Con razón esa extraña energía... se percató que el joven chino ha adquirido un extraño poder y mezclándolo con el de su amada son invencibles... bueno, eso lo dedujo hace muchos años cuando él mismo probó los poderes de la pareja... y es verdad, los ayudó a enamorarse...

- ¿Sakura & su esposo?- preguntó intrigada Tomoyo - ¿Qué te dijeron?-

- Que disfrute- respondió el chico y antes de seguirle dando explicaciones besa a la chica dispuesta a obedecer al mandato de la pareja recién casada... después de todo... son muy fuertes con sus conjuros en pareja... y aparte de que tanto a él como a Tomoyo les encantará esa orden

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya no te irás...  
_nunca jamás..._  
mi prisionera tú serás....

Nunca jamás....  
_nunca jamás..._  
sentí el amor que tú me das, no!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

FIN????

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a:dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Nop, no es el fin... es el inicio de una hermosa historia oculta de la serie Sakura Card Captors...

Ah!!! Insistiré plenamente en que Kaho se queda con Touya Kinomoto.... Eriol con Tomoyo.... Sakura con Syaoran.... y ya veré que hago con la pelea entre Rubimoon & Yue.... ¿Romance entre guardianes? Veremos lo que crea mi mente... después de todo creo también en el romance entre los ángeles de digimon... =P

Ah, sí... tengo que escribirlo.... Sakura Card Captors, Touya Kinomoto, Yue, Yukito Tsukishiro, Nakuru Akizuki, Rubimoon, Spinel sun (a) suppi, Kaho Mizuki pronto Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto (ahora Li), Syaoran Li, Yamazaki, Chiharo, el Mago Clow ahora Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji ahora Hiragizawa, las eternas guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, su madre Sonomi Daidouji.... ¿Están ya todos los que incluí en este fict??? Creo que sí, pues ellos no me pertenecen sino al Grupo Clamp....

Ah, la canción tampoco.... pertenece al mexicano Cristian Castro y se titula Nunca Jamás .... La unión de ambos campos totalmente diferentes (anime-canción) es sólo para entretenimiento... nada económico de por medio... lo único mío es la idea del fict... ah, el chico que le propuso matrimonio a Daidouji si es de mi mente.... nada más


End file.
